Ben 10 Omnitrix moviealternate ending
by doc boy
Summary: an alternate ending to the Omnitrix movie. what would happen if would have ended differently. enter to find out. dedicated to Femme BenGwen014 and to the whole Bwen community...


Ben 10 Omnitrix movie-alternate ending

I do not own Ben 10

Co-writer- Mr. Joek5

This fic is dedicated to the Bwen community and mostly to Femme and BenGwen014. I realized the Bwen community could really use a good Bwen fic right about now. So here it goes. Enjoy!

"Ben, look out!" yelled Gwen as she pushed her cousin out of the way.

"Gwen! Going hero!"

"Ben, no! The self destruct will accelerate!"

"I DON'T CARE" yelled Ben. The determination was evident in his voice. He tried to save her. But he just couldn't. The wild vines tied him up too tightly and he didn't reach her in time…

"GWEN!" yelled Ben as four arms as he tried to break open the hatch. But just couldn't.  
"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! **IT SHOUD HAVE BEEN ME!" **yelled four arms as he punched the wall, panting as the watch timed out and got down on his knees with a grunt, human again.

"_It should have been me…" _he whispered

Ben's mind was going all over the place. Rather, his thoughts _inside _his head were running all over the place crazily.

_'What am I gonna do? How am I gonna break it to grandpa and to her parents? To break it to her parents means I have to reveal my secret. But to the heck with that. How am I gonna live the rest of my life withoutt Gwen? She was my closest friend… and I loved her…' _and then realization has finally dawned upon Ben

_' it's now that I realize, that I did love her. I loved her more than anything in the world. More than cousin love even. Ohhh!! Why didn't I tell her sooner?...'_ thought Ben in frustration as he began to cry softly but plenty. His best friend and maybe someone who could be his girlfriend was now gone forever. He felt like his heart sopped; he felt like deactivating the Omnitrix and committing suicide right after that. At least like that he could be with her. Even if it would cost him his life and he would be in the after life… _the main thing is… that he will be with her… *sob*_ but he couldn't do that. He had to deactivate the Omnitrix before it was too late. He had to go find Azmuth and get it over with…

Moments later…

Azmuth doesn't want to help Ben and he's getting pretty angry by now…

"Listen. I don't know why don't want to help us. But my cousin sacrificed her life to stop this thing!" yelled Ben while glaring into the eye piece.

"That is none of my concern" was the only replay he got

"IT IS NOW!..." whispered Ben. As he turned into cannon bolt and broke down the door. But alas Azmuth still refused to deactivate the Omintirx. An explosion was heard outside. So the gang went out to see what was going on. It was Vilgax and his drones. They were about to attack. And so it was that the fight has begun. Tetrax was beating up the drones as Ben shot at them with the laser gun he was holding as two alien like air planes were about to crash into him. But then the most amazing and unexpected thing happened. They were engulfed by a blue force filed and then exploded. Ben looked behind him to see where the blue force filed came from.

"Can it be?..." he thought as the dust cloud cleared up reveling the person he wanted to see most. His cousin. Gwen Tennyson. He was so happy she was alive and well, that he couldn't help but shed a tear. And then another one and another until he found himself crying as he ran to her direction and gave her a very warm and loving and happy hug…

"I'm so glad you're okaa..ay Gwen…" he sobbed as he hugged her.

"I love you Gwen… I love you more than anything in the world. More than cousin love even… don't you ever leave me again…" he said happily as tears continued to pour out of his eyes. Gwen herself was also moved by what Ben said and shed a tear oh happiness herself.

"Thanks Ben… I love you too… more than anything else in the world and more than cousin love… don't worry though. I'm not going anywhere. I promise…" as she gave Ben a kiss on the cheek as he did the same. They then separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. their faces were getting closer and closer to each other… until their lips have finally met for the first time in their lives… as they deepened into the kiss Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same as they kissed passionately, Frenchly, lovingly and fierily… they never felt so good in their entire lives. They felt warmth. They felt happiness. They felt fluffy and fuzzy, warm and happy inside. And they felt like they were kissing an angle and as if they were in haven… they wished the could stay like that for the rest of their lives… but alas. They couldn't. They had to stop Vilgax. And that's just what they did. Azmuth has deactivated and then reactivated the Omnitrix and Ben turned into way big, grabbed Viglax and threw right into space. It was over. They could go home now.

One day later.

Ben and Gwen were still on their way home. But were in a bed room inside Tetrax's space ship. They were lying on the bed hugging and snuggling each other happily and while sleeping peacefully. They looked very cute and happy together. Ben was lying on his back while hugging Gwen who was laying on her side while her head was leaning on his chest. And her lips were right on where his heart was and she kissed that exact spot in her sleep. As Ben kissed her on her beautiful red hair in his sleep as well as he continued to embrace her she had her arms around his chest. He rubbed his arms around her back in his sleep. They were both having the same dream. They were kissing each other and they were a couple. Their parents have approved their relationship and they were very happy about it. As the dream continued they were an engaged couple and have eventually got married. At the very part of the dream where Ben kissed Gwen at the end of the wedding, Ben and Gwen have smiled and blushed in the real world and have kissed each other in their sleep. And most ironically, it was on the lips. As the dream continues Gwen became pregnant. She has eventually given birth to a baby girl and her name was Lily. They kissed each other happily and lovingly as Gwen sat on the hospital bed and Ben sat on the metal bar on its side. They couldn't be happier. They had to best job they could wish for. Gwen was a kinder garden teacher and Ben was tour guide. They simply couldn't be happier… and the best part was that Ben and Gwen had a whole week together until they would get back to Earth. They couldn't be happier… and they now smiled again and kissed each other in their sleep….all was well…

End…

Well there you have it; a very cute and fluffy Bwen fic. I realized that with what's going on with the Bwen community it could really use a good Bwen fic right about now… maybe even more than ever… anyway please leave reviews on your way out tell me what think okay?

Thank you…


End file.
